Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 15
by sonicfan0987
Summary: Queen Chrysalis has conquered Equestria and the three remaining heroes Rage, Ace and Rainbow Dash fled to Mobius. Together with some old friends of Rage they must save their friends, stop Chrysalis and the group she is with The Dark Legion. But if they fall here hope for Mobius Equestria and the worlds beyond will be lost
1. The story Continues

**Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 15**

**By: Sonicfan0987**

**OC Cast: Rage Chaotic/Burning Rage, Ash the Hedehog, Ace the Hedgehog, Icezer Chaotic, Aster Chaotic, Christain the Hedgehog, Spade the Hedgehog, Nix the Dark, Justin the Hedgehog, Hikari the Hedeghog, Xage Chaotic, Lunar Relic, Darkness the Hedgehog, Vlagh**

**MLP Cast: Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity,**

**Sonic The Hedgehog cast: Sonic the Hedgehog, Mies 'Tails' Prower, Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik**

**For HCC 14 only OC's who's authors have given me the okay are currently listed and featured so if yours is not I have not received an Okay from you. Second the sonic cast will have their Sonic Boom appearances in this**

**Chapter 1**

"_You three are the last ones who are not under my control and because you are so good at figuring this stuff out I will kill you instead." Chrysalis laughs_

"_I hate to run but we have no chance against these odds..." Rage says silently "Chaos Finisher: Ultima Chaos Strike!" he yells grabbing Rainbow and Ace destroying a wall and escaping._

"_this isn't over we will find you!" Chrysalis yells after the heroes_

Rage reaches Angel Island and puts his friends down "Now what?" Rainbow asks

"We can's stay here Rage." Ace reminds him

"I know shut up a minute and let me focus!" Rage barks making the two look at him surprised by the outburst. Soon Angel Island is transported to Mobius.

"Okay so whats the plan?" Ace asks "If Chrysalis has Equestria that mean it is under The Dark Legions control so what are we supposed to do?"

"We have to get our friends back first but to do that I would have to get close enough to use a spell Twilight taught me." Rage says "and just us three are no match forall of the Changelings and Dark Spawns that are in Equestria now."

"So what do you suggest?" Rainbow asks

"we need help." Rage sighs

"But from who?" Ace asks "Not many people on Mobius would be any match for our foes."

"I hate to say it but we need Sonic's help." Rage sighs "with him and Miles on board we would have some better chances. I can probably get Robotnik to help to if he's not busy"

"alright but still we need more then that." Rainbow Dash says "you saw how many there were on your little escape trip alone there are thousands of them on that run alone! If that was only a small fraction just think how many there really is!"

"You're right onthat one Rainbow but I have no idea who else to ask fro help from." Rage sighs

"what about your brothers?" Ace asks

"They were in Equestria," Rage replies

"What about Christain?" Rainbow Dash asks

"I have no idea where in chaos he went off to." Rage sighs

"you have Hikari your son right?" Rainbow Dash asks "I mean then we would have two Chaos Guardians instead of one."

"And I bet he would be willing to help if Equestria and Mobius are both on the line here." Ace adds

"Yeah you guys are right." Rage says "Come on we got work to do."

(Household of Sonic The Hedgehog)

Rage knocks at the door and Amy answers it instead of Sonic. "Oh Rage what brings you here today?" she asks him

"Hay Amy can I talk with Sonic?" Rage asks "It's really important."

"Sonikku!" she calls and the blue hedgehog slowly walks up

"what Amy?" he asks before seeing Rage "Rage what's up?"

"I need your help." Rage responds "It's a long story."

"well come on in." Sonic says inviting the crimson hedgehog in. the three sit down on the living room furniture and get settled "So what's wrong Rage?"

"It's about Equestria." Rage says "The Dark Legion have control of it and they are building an Army! And you and I both know who close Mobius and Equestria are connected it's just a matter of time before they invade I need your help to stop it!"

"Wow it sounds like it's really gotten bad huh?" Sonic sighs "Alright I could use some action anyways."

"I'll come too!" Amy says "I don't want anything to happen to you or Sonic." Amy insists

"Alright thank you Amy that means a lot." Rage smiles

"Well looks like at least some one cares." she scoffs giving Sonic a nasty look and he groans at her attitude.

"But Rage I think we may want GUN." Sonic starts but Rage interrupts him

"Oh no there is no way I am getting involved with GUN!" Rage says waving his hands in denial

"I never understood why you hate GUN so much, Rage." Amy says "But we then again you are really busy huh?"

"Well if you want the easy form it's the fact they don't care about what made this world the way it is. They have no respect for the ancient powers and rules of Mobius." Rage growls "The last time they were hunting the same guy I was they think they can just take over when he was a being who was my responsibility to take care of and then jail me when I save one of their squads from being wiped away by the same guy!"

"Wow..." was all Amy could say seeing how angry Rage was on the subject "Well to change the subject will Eggman be helping us?"

"I was hoping so... having both him and Tails working together would make a mastermind like no other you throw some of my knowledge and power into the mix along with you guys, Hikari and Ace we would be unstoppable." Rage comments

"So we get Hikari next then?" Sonic asks and Rage nods knocking on the door to have Wind answer it

"Hay Rage!" Hay Dad!" he says "What's goin on?"

"Is Hikari ready?" Rage asks

"I am!" the young dark red hedgehog yells coming to the door finishing the strap on his glove. "ready to go." he says as they head for Robotnik's fortress

"So Rage who all else do you already have?" Amy asks

"Ace and Rainbow Dash... along with me thye are the only ones who are not under Chrysalis' control." Rage replies as he knocks on the door to the large base and Eggman answers

"Why isn't this a surprise what brings you guys here?" he asks

"We need your help." Rage says

"something happen?" he asks

Rage explains everything and Eggman rubs his chin "my my that is unfortunate I will meet you Angel Island then I am guessing you have it over in The Mystic Ruins then?" he asks and Rage nods before the door shuts

"One more to go." Rage says as they get off the train from Station Square to The Mystic Ruins and walk up to Tail's Workshop when an Alarm goes off and lasers are pointed at the four who put their hands up in defense as Tails walks out

"Sonic, Rage, Amy!" he exclaims pushing a button and the lasers retract "Sorry about that I am working on a new security system and it still has some bugs" he chuckles rubbing the back of his head

"We noticed." Rage sighs

"I guess you need my brains?" he asks surprising them

"how did you know?" Hikari asks

"Well normally when Sonic is with Rage it means something is up." Tails responds "let's get going."

(ANGEL ISLAND)

the group was all gathered on the floating Island in Rage's house talking as Rage, Tikal, Knuckles, and Chaos all enter Rage with the Chaos Emeralds in his hands "All right here's the plan..."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Equestria

Chapter 2: Saving Equestria

"Ok here's the plan..." Rage says "While Ace Rainbow and I save Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack and Rarity Tails and Eggman I want you guys to try and build a device we ca amplify powers with. Sonic, Hikari, Amy you guys I know that once we return they will try to stop Tails and Eggman at all costs keep them safe and make sure that device gets built."

"What is the amplifier going to do?" Eggman asks

"Well the hope is that once I get my friends back along with a super charge of Chaos they can use The elements of Harmony to bring everypony back to their senses and that amplifier can help us reach the ends of Equestria." Rage explains

"It's a good plan..." Tails says

"Yeah it should work and after that we can go show Chrysalis what for right?" Hikari asks

"You bet." Rage smiles "No way we let her get away with this!"

Rage then leaps off of Angel Island with Ace and Rainbow Dash behind him.

"Rage!" Ace exclaims

"What's wrong?" Rage asks quickly worried what it could be

"Your Inhibitor Rings they're... black!" Ace exclaims

"Oh?" Rage looks at them to see Ace was right "Yeah... it just means I used too much Chaos."

"What do you mean I thought you said you had limitless access to it!" Rainbow Dash says

"That I do but my body can only discharge so much at a time. I developed a system and modified my Inhibitor Rings. It was dangerous but I used as much Chaos as I could by different moves and combos. I took that data and developed a Chaos Point system based on my old battles and fights. It's complicated but they are black because when I use a Chaos Finisher depending on what one I use I cannot use Chaos for 2 or more days. My Inhibitor Rings turn black when I have either exhausted all my Chaos Energy and need to recharge or after my Chaos Finishers. normally they slowly turn back to gold from the arm to hand as I regen but in this case it will go from black to white then shine golden when I am fully replenished." Rage explains as they finish their landing at Twilight's Rage morphs to his Alicorn Form "I will be right back."

"Wait you plan to go in there alone?" Rainbow asks

"I am the only one who can cast the spell so it's best I go in alone." Rage says

"it makes sense..." Ace says crossing his arms "Doesn't mean I like it."

"thank you." Rage says entering the castle and looking around. "Twilight?" he calls and soon was tackled by Twilight

"You're not welcome here you Changeling scu-" she stops and looks at Rage "Oh Rage!" she gasps "I'm sorry I didn't know!"

"Wait a sec you mean you're not under Chrysalis's Control?" Rage asks surprised

"No I caught wind the minute she was up to something so I protected myself but she alraedy got Spike so I faked being under her control. But does that mean our other friends are under her power as well?" Twilight asks

"All but Rainbow Dash, Ace and I. But I have a plan. Tails and Robotnik are working on a Power Amplifier as we speak. I hope we can channel the power of The Elements or Harmony to free Equestria from Chrysalis's influence." Rage explains "We have little time the Changelings will be here any minute!"

"You're right lets' go!" Twilight says as they run for the door to the hall but it suddenly closes

"You're not going anywhere!" Spike chuckles as Changelings appear from around them

"Dammit." Rage curses looking at his inhibitor ring on his right front hoof as he and Twilight back into each other so they were back to back surrounded "Still replenishing come on!" he curses in his head

"Rage...now's the time for you to launch some of your Chaos things!" Twilight pants as the Changelings close in

"I wish I could!" Rage responds making Twilight looks at him in question. "I will tell you later!"

"Oh Queen Chrysalis is going to reward me greatly for bringing you two to her!" Spike chuckles rubbing his hands devilishly "Maybe she can get me in bed with Rarity even."

"Ewe..." Rage gags

"Don't ask..." Twilight says firing a magic blast

"I don't even want to know." Rage says stalely forming back to a hedgehog and drawing his blade for the sheath which he rarely does. he normally just summons and re-summons it when he needs it. "I will cut us a path through!" he says grabbing Twilight and dashing through the Changelings and out the door with a small shield of flames in front of them and as they pass Ace and Rainbow Rage grab them with a "No time to explain just go!" as he does so and runs through Sugar Cube Corner grabbing the corrupt Pinkie Pie who was confused probably due to her head being full of frosting or something besides a decent brain.

he then arrives at Rarity's Boutique and throws her at Rarity. "Sorry about this!" he says before casting the spell making the two come to their senses

"AH!" Pinkie screams "What was that for?!" she yells

"Agreed Rage." Ace asks calmly

"Well 2000 Changelings, one me, one Twilight no chaos power I panicked okay." Rage apologizes

"Well now we Have Applejack and Fluttershy to get." Twilight says

"Fluttershy will be easy." Rage says "Twilight you can get her right?" he asks

"Of course!" she smiles "I will see you at Sweet Apple Acres then?"

Rage nods as Twilight trots off. Soon after leaving the boundaries of Ponyville she arrives at Fluttershy's small cottage and knocks for the shy Pegasus to open the door. "Oh Twilight how are you?" she asks in a more sinister then usual tone.

"Fine I just got done doing some things for the Queen so I figured I'd stop on by." Twilight lies trying to fake being under Chrysalis' control.

"Oh well come on in!" she smiles letting Twilight in

"Hay you want to see something Chrysalis taught me?" Twilight asks Fluttershy who nods eagerly "Here goes!" Twilight says casting her memory restoration spell driving Fluttershy back to her old self.

"Oh my Twilight what happened?" she asks

"No time we need to get to Applejack's on the double!" Twilight says

"Lead the way!" Fluttershy responds

Over at Sweet Apple Acres Applejack was being magically restrained by Rarity and Ace while Rage did his spell. "Ugh she sure is a fighter!" Ace pants trying to keep her restrained until Rage backs up

"Alright." he says "she's good." both Ace and Rarity sigh letting her go relieved to be done with it

"What in tarnation happened?" Applejack asks

"Long story." Rage says as Twilight and Fluttershy show up. "now Twilight you have the elements?" he asks and she nods as Rage's radio Tails gave him goes off

"Rage we are done with the amp." Tails reports

"Alright we will be there soon!" Rage says "Come one gang!" he says a the mane 6 put on their Elements.

Back on Angel Island around 20 minutes later the mane 6 were on a platform with Rage putting a Chaos Emerald in the amplifier. "Alright!" he say to the six ponies "Let er' rip!" The six nod as they aim their Harmony Beam at the Chaos Emerald which then radiates waves of rainbow energy across the lands and Rage looks with a relieved look. "The Dark Magic of Chrysalis is gone..." he sighs and everyone cheers

"It's not time for celebration yet!" Rainbow reminds them "We still have Queen Chrysalis to defeat."

To be continued

Next Time: Battle! V.S. Queen Chrysalis


	3. Chapter 3: Battle! Queen Chrysalis

Chapter 3: Battle! Queen Chrysalis

A/N: Pen and Spark will return to help the heroes. Noah will return as well... second review replies

Christain Ape: Thanks for the offer but I don't want to add much more OC's in this one and thanks Happy New Year to you too.

Decode: yeah but what else would you expect from an egghead like Twilight?

Guest: something like that I was up late working on computer updates so I posted it while I was waiting.

allright now for Chapter 3!

(Palace of Friendship)

"Okay so with all of the ponies free we can take Chrysalis down now right?" Sonic asks

"Yeah." Rage says before they hear an echoing voice

"Well I was wondering who would dare rid this world of my mind control" it says as Queen Chrysalis appears "and look what I find Equestria's beloved Elements of Harmony. Oh and let us not forget you Rage...Christain!" she growls "You brought some friends too." she smirks as she grabs Sonic, Tails, Eggman and Hikari

"Let them go!" Rage yells

"be gone!" she yells as they disappear. "Now where was I?" she asks "Oh yeah...Rage do not think I forgot what you did to me."

"You mean put you back in your place?" Christain yells

"Silence!" Chrysalis yells in anger forcing the others away and putting a shield up around her and Rage.

'predictable Chrysalis...' Christain thinks in his head looking annoyed at being tossed aside

(Music: Darkness of the Unkown-Kingdom Hearts II)

"Now this time I will win!" she laughs launching a beam of Darkness at Rage who dodges

"Come on..." he says silently looking at his now white Inhibitor Rings running and dodging blasts soon they flash. "Finally!" he smiles

"All you seem to be good at is running now Rage!" Chrysalis laughs

"Or buying me time to recharge." Rage smiles "So I can do this! Chaos Beam!" he yells hitting Chrysalis with a Chaos energy beam

"Cursed Fool!" Chrysalis yells countering with a hoof to Rage's side sending him across the battlefield "You will die here with all your friends watching!" she cackles

"My friends being here is all the more reason I have to win!" Rage yells "Chrono Chaos Warp Strike!" Rage yells forming a yellow aura

"What is that supposed..." Chrysalis stopped as if she was frozen...in time. Rage then sliced at her multiple times before snapping and she then has all the strikes hit her at once and she falls fading to darkness. "It's...not...over...I'll be...back..." she huffs before vanishing

"And we will be here!" Rage smiles as the energy field disapears andhe exits

(Palace of Friendship 2 hours later)

The mane 6 and Rage were talking about different things when Rage suddenly stops like he had some form of odd feeling inside. "Rage?" Twilight asks

"Hay!" Rainbow Dash yells after no response she yells again and Rage shakes his head

"No..." he says

"Something wrong Sugar Cube?" Applejack asks

they took it..." Rage pants

"who took what hon?" Rarity asks

"The Dark Legion they took the Master Emerald!" Rage yells

"Big deal!" Twilight scoffs"We can get it back no problem!"

"Twilight this is a big deal!" Rage says "If they took the Master Emerald Angel Island will crash into Equestria once my backup power source dies! The collision from the Emeralds Shrine's power alone could cause all ponies to obtain Chaos powers or turn evil!"

"Well how long do we have?" Rainbow asks

"24 hours" Rage says "And I know where they would have taken it... the only other place it could be stored without me being able to warp right to it!"

"Where?" Twilight asks

(Mobius Atmosphere [Blazing Chaos MK XIII]- one hundred miles from the ARK)

"Space Coloney ARK." Rage says to the ponies, Christain and Icezer... "This coloney was shutdown around one hundred and fifty years ago. A prototype of Shadow The Hedgehog went haywire and GUN was sent to dispose of it and kill all who knew about it."

"What's so special about it?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Never thought I would end up here again." Rage chuckles "It was years ago on my first adventure after the whole quest to prove I am worthy as The Chaos Guardian. Nix who had possessed Christain at the time had fled there in order to try to reverse engineer it and use the Eclipse Cannon to corrupt Mobius. Inside The Space Colony ARK rests a replica of The Chaos Shrine but the walls around the room make it impossible for me to warp in let alone detect it." Rage explains

"It looks like Robotnik." Twilight says

"Yeah it was built by his grandfather so that is my theory why." Rage responds

(ARK Hanger Bay Delta)

The large ship lands and everyone leaps out "It feels like forever since I have been here..." Icezer says "I still remember the maintence shaft we used to get the jump on the bud guys!" he sighs

"We were lucky it worked at all Icezer." Rage says "now they must have hid the Master Emerald where I had mentioned the room with the false shrine I can get into by the use of teleportation!"

"How do we find something like that in a place as big as this?!" Pinkie Pie asks

"Dunno." Rage responds "I haven't been here for so long I don't remember how most of this place is mapped out."

"Rage it's in the Cannons Core where The Biolizard was kept." Icezer informs his brother "I remember Tails saying there is a shortcut that thy had used during the time The ARK was on a crash course for Earth."

"well we have no time to lose let's go!" Rage says running down one of the corridors with the group not far behind.

After a whole hour of searching they make it to the room. "How much longer do we have?" Fluttershy asks

"6 Hours and 21 minutes." Rage says looking at a timer he had set. "But look there's the emerald!" he points to the false shrine where the Master Emerald was. Instantly the group runs up to retrieve it. At the top of the stairs however was... Nix how pushed them down on to the floor of the small platform with the large Emerald

"Hands off my power source." he says as they struggle to get up.

"Nix..." Rage growls "What have you done?!"

"I changed the gravity on your bodies to make it difficult to move. not impossible just difficult." the dark wolf replies.

"Damn you!" Rage curses "You won't get away with this!"

(Music: Bring me to Life by Evenscence-Theme of Alexander The Hedgehog)

Suddenly without warning a strike of lightning hits Nix shocking him then a red white and blue shoe connected to the leg of a yellow hedgehog hits him. This makes Nix accidently cast some magic which releases the rest of the group from their trap. As that happens a light blue Pegasus with long black hair highlighted with purple tips lands. her blue headphones were around her neck as she looks up.

(Music: Opening feat. Open Your Heart-Sonic Adventure/Sonic Adventure DX)

"glad we're not too late!" The hedgehog says with a smile

"Alex, Lightning you made it!" Rage says

"Thanks for the save." Ace says

"Grrr..." Nix growls "I have had enough of you insolent pests! Every single time one of you annoying assholes always pulls the goddamned speedy hero technique! Well I have had it! Prepare to meet you doom!" he yells as he is shrouded in darkness. When the energy dies down Nix was no longer there. Instead was a monster. two legs, eight arms, tendrils, two blood red eyes and the quills of Nix. "Ha ha ha ha! you will not leave this room alive!"

Rage looks in shock at the power increase "He...he...he's gone over any energy level I have ever seen!"

"What are we going to do?!" Twilight asks

"A Chaos Transformation is the only thing that would put us with even a fighting chance against him!" Rage says "Ace, Alex, Christain you guys are with me."

"What about us?" Rainbow Dash asks

"In this world you can't turn super or hyper or anything." Rage says "So Icezer get them to safety. We can handle this!"

"Alright!" Icezer says grabbing the group in a large group hug like form and they are all turned to water which then flees.

"Alright time to do this!" Rage says as the Chaos Emeralds float down to the remaining for and spin. as they spin a light begins to blind Nix as it grows brighter. Soon it dies down and Rage was in his Ultima Chaos Form, Christain in a Hyper form, Alex in a Super and Ace in what he called a Chaotic God form. "Ace you think it's a good time to try a Fusion out?" Rage asks him and he nods

"Chaos Control!" they both yell

(Music: Open your heart by Crush 40-Theme of Rage Chaotic)

the two fused into a pure white hedgehog with many quills standing on end. one eye was green the other blue. on him was a checkered jacket and a black under shirt. his shoes had one of Rage's and one of Ace's and a large yellow flare of energy surrounded him.

"Who are you?!" Nix yells as the hedgehog forms a Chaos aura in each hand

"I am..." he starts before warping and punching Nix in the gut "...Grace" he smiles

To be continued

Next time on Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 15: Grace appears! Battle! Nix

OC themes

Rage Chaotic: Open your Heart~Crush 40

Twilight Sparkle: Live and Learn~Crush 40

Rainbow Dash: Number One~Bleach

Icezer: Believe in myself SA2 Ver.~Kaz Silver

Rarity: My Sweet Passion (Sonic Adventure)

Christain: A Stranger I remain (Manic Agenda Mix)~Metal Gear Rising Rvengance

Ace: Blade of Tear's What I'm Made of Remix (youtube)

Nazo: Time Eater (Sonic Generations

Lightning: Overtime~Cash Cash

Spark: Wilderness of Sadness (Tales of Sympohnia Dawn of The New World)

Alex: Bring Me To Life by Evanscence

Pen: Meaning of Birth (Tales of the Abyss

Noah: I want to rule the world

Alright there is the cast line up and their theme songs so Happy New Year and until next time this is Sonicfan0987 signing off!


	4. Chapter 4: Battle! Nix, meet Jaden!

Chapter 4: Battle! Nix, meet Jaden!

* * *

><p><p>

"Who are you?" Nix asks as the hedgehog forms a Chaos aura in each hand.

"I am..." he starts before warping and punching Nix in the guy "Grace."

(Music: Boss: Black Doom~Shadow the Hedgehog)

"A chaos fusion!" Nazo says "I don't believe it...they pulled one off!"

"you act surprised Nazo it's not like Rage hasn't done it before. he's done it with Sonic and Shadow for Radic. Also with me for Rainbow Rage that one you surely remember." Rainbow Dash says

"Yeah but this is different... I am surprised a normal being can fuse with a Chaos beast is all." Nazo says as they watch Nix throw darkness at Grace who ducks in.

"That wasn't very nice." Grace says to Nix countering with a Chaos Spear which misses

"NOW!" Nix yells as a dark hedgehog appears from nowhere and looks at the fusion and suddenly they are separated and forced back to their normal states... it was Spade and he had sapped their Chaos power used for the fusion.

"Spade..." the two grunt still recovering from the attack.

"My that was a good boost of energy." Spade laughs "Now to finish you two off!" he smiles forming a ball of energy at the tip of his finger "Goodbye Rage and Ace the hedgehogs!"

(Music change: His World~Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)

"Arc-Nova 3: Arc Disc!" a voice comes out of nowhere as a disc of a light blue electircal like energy hits Spade knocking him down. soon after a light gray hedgehog with black hair highlighted with red tips drops down from the air. he was wearing a dark gray jacket under the opened jacket was a dark red shirt. He had on baggy pants and dark gray shoes with a green toe. as the energy dies from his hand it reveals a black fingerless glove.

"Who are you?!" Nix yells

"My name is Jaden the Hedgehog!" the gray hedgehog responds his purple eyes losing the light blue glow from the attack.

"Am I glad to see you Jaden." Rage huffs finally standing back up while helping Ace.

"We can catch up later Rage right now we need to stop these two!" Jaden responds "Arc-Nova Blade!" he yells as a blade appears. it was a normal looking sword with a silver hilt and a bright blue blade that seemed to be covered in energy. "Get the Master Emerald outta here I can handle these clowns!"

"Go on Ace." Rage says as he extends his hand and the Master Emerald shrinks before flying to him. "I'll help Jaden out you need to rest."

"Thanks." Ace says with a smile running out of the field to where the others sat and watched.

Rage then leaps for Nix hitting him with a Holy Chaos Sword Strike to the chest. "Noooooooooooooooo!" Nix screamed in an agonizing way as the pain from the light of the Holy Chaos ripped him apart slowly.

"Arc-Nova S3: Exo Spark!" Jaden yells as a large ball of energy lands on Spade forcing him to the ground as Rage leaps for a Holy Chaos Sword Strike the dark hedgehog disappears and Rage's watch beeps.

"Shit!" he curses "We have ten minutes!" he yells "We need to get back to Equestria NOW!"

"Rage you take the others with Chaos Control I will return the Burning Chaos back down to the hanger." Icezer says

"Okay don't scratch it too much." Rage says as the others gather around him and they disappear in a green flash.

[EQUESTRIA-ANGEL ISLAND]

* * *

><p><p>

Rage and the gang appear surprising some of the chao and Rage instantly runs to the shrine and returns the master emerald right before the floating island impacted the ground. "Phew..." he sighs as they flaot back up. Rage slides down the rail of the stairs and he see's Jaden looking at him and the mane 6 in shock. "what?" Rage asks

"Y-y-you're a-al-all PONIES?!" Jaden gasps "Your Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash!"

"You heard about us?" Twilight asks surprised

"Back in my home world you are all on a TV show!" he says stuttering

"Huh?" the six ask confused

"Looks like you have some explaining to do Jaden." Rage sighs with a facepalm, though Rage knew where Jaden came from and about his friends being on some TV show in his world but he hoped that they would never learn about it.

"Right..." Jaden sighs "Yeah I am from a human world and well I once found a Chaos Emerald and it transported me to Moebius a dark twisted form of Mobius. There I met Rage here who was on a mission to stop Sonic from that realm who was evil. I helped him first mastering Chaos later learning of my own special powers of Arc-Nova. Anyways one of your group seems to be missing... where's Prince Burning Rage? He out doing something again?" Jaden looks at the six ponies and one hedgehog who all turn to Rage who sighs. then with a flash of light Rage morphs to his Alicorn form making Jaden's mouth drop. "R-Rage YOU'RE Prince Burning Rage?!" he gasps

"Surprise!" Rage smiles

"Hold up!" Rainbow yellls "How in Equestria can he know about all of us as a TV show?!"

"Well..." Rage says thinking "It is possible that his world thinks of you as a form of animated entertainment as that is what it is... you see it is possible for another world to view a different one in many ways. TV cartoons are one such way. It's very complicated." Rage looks at them "And I don't fully understand it myself considering it can be at all."

"This is awesome!" Jaden says "When can I meet the Princesses?"

"Right about now." Rage says as they see Celestia and Luna arrive

"Rage I see you got the Master Emerald back." Celestia says

"Yeah." Rage replies

"But what happened to it in the first place?" Luna asks

"Nix took it while I was battleing Chrysalis." Rage explains "I couldn't have saved it alone you know."

"Of course..." Celestia chuckles looking at each and every one of them as she speaks "You all did quite well." Celestia stops her eyes on Jaden "who's your new friend?" she asks

Jaden kneels before the two "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna it is an honor to meet you I am Jaden Anderson the Hedgehog." he says

"you know us?" Celestia asks surprised looking at him and then at the others for an explanation

"I will explain later." Rage says "It's a long story."

"Very well I will expect a full explanation during the meeting tomorrow." Luna answers and Rage nods

"Well we will leave you lot to finding the Dark Legion and putting and end to them good luck." Celestia says as the two fly off. Soon after the rest appear

"Everything alright Rage?" Christain asks before Jaden jumps on him

"Now I've got you!" he yells

"JADEN!" Rage yells using magic to grab the young hedgehog and pry him off of Christain

"Let me go Rage he's here for the emeralds!" Jaden says sturggling

"No he's not." Rage says "He's not evil anymore!"

"WHAT?!" Jaden yells

"A lot has happened since you returned home Jaden and we haven't even begun to tell you a fraction of it." Rage answers "For one Christain has lost his dark powers."

"Oh...I am sorry Christain." Jaden apologizes

"It's okay Jaden I understand." Christain says standing back up

"Now I want to know why you were able to come and save us like you did Jaden I haven't seen hind or tail of you since you returned home so why did you come back now?" Rage asks the light gray hedgehog.

"Well if you must know when I saw some dudes in Black coats walking around my hometown talking about Nix and Darkness I got suspicious and when they invaded my High School they scared everyone when they summoned Dark Spawns...

flashback

It all began around a week ago during Saturday. I was on my way back from my friends home when I first saw the men in coats when they noticed I saw them they ran away. I knew they were up to something since I heard them say something about Mobius. I left it alone and I didn't see them again until the following Friday. It was a normal school day just like any other day. I was in the middle of English when we left for our pep rally for the football team. they had made the state tournament this year. I live in a small country town in Nebraska so the whole town was there since it was a big thing and we had room. Anyways at one point the two men in black coats appeared. instantly the police officer who was making his speech was stabbed by one of them making some of the attendees look scared. But some stood up hoping to attack these mysterious men.

"Murderer!" one of them yelled

"you won't get away with this!" another says

"Get them!" some other man yells. Then they summoned the Dark Spawns

"Take one more step and you are dead!" the man says the four who stood up sat down in fear as the man began his speech "Greetings we come from a group known as The Dark Legion... as of now this town and all of you are ours understand."

I knew I had to do something since none of the people in my town stood a chance "Any attempts to resist will result in death. any one object?"

"you cant take our town like this! the Army will kick you out in a matter of time!" an older man... Rick he was a veteran spoke out. but then he was approached by the man who then decapitates him.

"Anyone else?" he asks us. at that point was was unzipping the back pocket of my backpack which I still had on and I stood up. "You there!" he yells pointing at me "sit down!"

"Jaden!" Alex someone who normally didn't care about what happened to anyone else spoke to me "Are you crazy this is no time to be brave!" he whisper yells at me

"Make me." I said moving my hand to grip the handle on my sword. the man then tried to flash step and slice at me but I then drew my own sword and blocked it. the guy in the coat looked surprised that I could see let alone block him. he leaped back down to the gym floor where I followed a few whispers rose up from the rest of the crowed. "If you want to take this town you will have to kill me first!" I said

It was then I heard another voice from the crowd... Jason the kid who picked on me like the kid who picks his nose in the back of class yelled "Kick his ass Jaden! You can do it!" hearing that made the man angry and he dashed again but this time I slipped around him and stabbed him at a faster speed.

"Ack." he gags coughing up blood and falling down dead. He must have been the one in control since the Dark Spawns then vanished and his partner fled.

"Anyways after some less important 'Hero of the town' stuff I went to Mobius since I figured Rage was already on it and well you probably can figure out the rest." Jaden explaisn

"So you saved you whole town and you are how old?" Rainbow Dash asks

"14." Jaden responds

"You're really brave Jaden." Fluttershy says "I could never do anything like that."

"Thanks Fluttershy." he smiles

"So now that we have that figured out what next?" Ace asks "The rest of the Dark Legion must be crippled with them losing Nix.

"Yeah they will need time to rebuild their forces too. so for now we can actually take a break." Rage says

"awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheers

To be continued

* * *

><p><p>

OC Jaden the Hedgehog belongs to me Theme: His World

Ace belongs to Sonic3641

Lightning belongs to Skyler Hope Universe

Alex belongs to Dragon Roberts

Upcomming OC's

Noah by Christain Ape99

Pen and Spark by decode9

Silver Sunshine by Silver Sunshine the hedgehog


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome back Christina!

**Chapter 5**

With Jaden's arrival the group decided to sit down and chat with the free time they have. With Nix gone and Spade injured the Dark Legion would need time to get themselves back together. Ace was just finishing his story of him and Nazo before everything got bad. "So you two are brothers?" Twilight asks

"Yeah." Ace says look to Rage "Say Rage on the subject of Nazo how do you two know each other?"

"Well." Rage starts "It was years ago when I was still young... no older then 14 I think. I was on my first mission and it was during a fight with the Dark Spawns Nazo and I met. he was my enemy at first but now that you are here and he's with you we're no longer enemies."

"Yeah I remember too... I was surprised to meet you since I thought you were a Chaos Beast at first since you have so much Chaos Energy inside of you." Nazo replied "I still want to know how you can have so much."

"I don't know the answer to that one myself." Rare sighs "It has been gnawing at me since I learned of my mass amounts. after all when you introduced yourself as a Chaos Beast I thought you were brain dead."

"Why is that?" Ace asks confused "All Chaos Beasts resemble Mobians you should know that Rage. being the Chaos Guardian and you mentioned that you have books on us."

"True but I knew you were all taken out a long time ago. the kind I am speaking of are beasts made of Chaos Energy and the Elemental variants they used to be a big problem but for some reason I haven't seen one in years whatever it is I am glad I don't have to deal with them."

"Are they hard?" Ace asks

"Yeah each one can only be damaged by a certain form of Elemental Chaos and some have to be hit in a certain area with it as well." Rage explains

"Now Icezer you say Rage rescued you when you were kids?" Applejack asks Icezer starting her own conversation.

"Yeah it was so long ago too... I was taken by the Nix corrupted Christain to the Real of Darkness... he took Xage as well. Nix knew how our family was tied to Darkness so he wanted to expose us to it. he kept us prisoner trying to find a way that worked. eventually he had decided to try The Chains of Darkness. But it was then Rage arrived. Nix was surprised Rage was our brother since he was unaffected by Darkness he was pure light something our family was not allowed... it's a long legend anyways he saved me and stopped the eon old Nix at the age of 10. he was a lot more carefree and ognorant back then and now look at him. A true hero." Icezer sniffs

"He sure is somethin' special alright just like you Icezer." the farmer pony responds "Ya just can't be upset or sad around Rage... and around you it just feels like nothing bad can happen everything's cool ya know what I mean partner?" she smiles

"Yeah Rage was always like that... the light of peoples day... The Light of The Darkness..." Icezer says with a soft smile "The best brother you could ever ask for as well."

"I need to go..." Rage says standing up "There is someplace I need to be,"

"Is everything okay Rage?" Fluttershy asks,

"Yeah it's just something I've been needing to do for a long time." Rage replies leaving as Rainbow Dash flies in

"GUYS!" she yells

"what?" Twilight asks

"Ponyville has to perform the Water extraction for cloudsdale again!" she says

"What?!" Twilight asks "You told Spitfire we have too much to worry about as is right? I mean without you they will never reach the 800 Wingpower like last time."

"I did but she wouldn't listen!" Rainbow Dash says "All the other Pegasai know and are getting ready. wait where's Rage?"

"He just left to do something." Fluttershy replies

"What's he up to?" she aslks

"we don't know he left without saying much except it was something he had been needing to do for a while." Ace responds

"It must be something very personal." Icezer comments "Rage doesn't keep things from his friends much and if he does then it means it has to be something important that is personal."

"Well I hope he can be back by this afternoon!" Rainbow Dash says "If he can hit the end of the training we can clock his Wingpower and see what he can do!"

"Rainbow Dash it's best not to hope like that." Ace says

Meanwhile... Rage was on a cliff side on Mobius looking at the ruins of a city before running full speed to it... "Who...did this?" he asks looking at the sign for the small town... Westbrook his hometown where his father still lived.

"It's good to see you again...Rage!" a voice says and Rage's eyes light up

"Finitevus..." he snarls "What are you doing here? I was told Christina would be here."

"Oh my bad this her?" he asks holding a green rabbit by her ears. it was Christina Rage's childhood friend only thing was... she was back to normal and also knocked out.

"What did you do to her?!" Rage growls

"I took back the power I need." Finitevus replies throwing her unconscious body at his feet

"You are going to pay for this Finitevus..." Rage growls in anger as he summons the Chaos Emeralds turning into Super Rage

"Die you inferior hedgehog!" he yells throwing a ball of darkness at the golden hedgehog

"I'll show you inferior!" Rage yells deflecting the ball before running at the echidna and slicing him with The Blade of Chaos

"You... you are going to pay for that!" he growls before Rage finishes him off with an Inferno Chaos Sword Rush Fintevus knowing he was no match at the time disappeared and Rage runs over to Christina powering down. "Christina?!" he yells shaking her

"R-Rage?" she asks looking at him "is th-that you?" she asks as her vision becomes clear to see the crimson hedgehog "Rage!" she cheers hugging him "It is you!"

"are you okay?" he asks

"Y-yeah I'm fine." she says standing up "Where have you been?"

"I've kinda been in another world for the past couple of years." Rage says rubbing the back of his head.

"R-really?" she asks

"I kind of need to get back there too." he sighs

"Let me come too! please?!" she begs

Rage thinks before agreeing "But first have you seen my father?"

"Yeah." she says leading Rage to a small cave where his father was. She was right it was him Maxim Chaotic

"Rage?" he asks looking at the crimson hedgehog "Son it is you!" he cheers "You've grown."

"Well battling The Dark Legion requires a lot." Rage responds "Come on I am getting you two out of here." Rage then pulls a Chaos Emerald out,

"No, Rage you and Christina go I will be fine here." Maxim insists

"brace yourself Christina." he says using Chaos control,

_Angel Island_

Rainbow Dash had landed on Angel Island hoping to find Rage there but was just leaving whe she sees them appear. "Woah!" Christina gasps seeing Rainbow Dash "A-a-a Pegasus!" she says surprised the looks for Rage "Rage where are you?"

"Down here." he says and she looks to see Rage as an Alicorn.

"Oh Rage!" Rainbow Dash says running over "You are just in time!" she says before noticing Christina "Who's this?"

"Christina meet my girlfirend er... special somepony Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash meet Christina she was one of my best friends as a kid." Rage introduces them "Now what am I just in time for Dash?" he asks

"The great cyclone!" she says "we need to get you to the track to clock you WIngpower before Spitfire arrives.

"Oh man I wish you could have told me!" Rage sighs "Go on ahead and tell Twilight to get it ready for me." he says

"Well Christina duty calls." he sighs "you see that blue tree thing down there?" Rage asks and she nods "Go there. Icezer and some of my other friends are there. Icezer should know you instantly I will join you after wile."

"Okay good luck Rage." she says before following the bridge down to the land of Equestria that was bellow and Rage uses a teleportation to warp to the track.

"good you're here!" Rainbow says "it's all set go ahead." Rage nods at her quickly changes to his Aero Chaos form to ensure max speed with little Chaos consumption and takes off quickly passing the fan

"250.3!" Twilight says as Spitfire arrives "Okay... here we go!" she sighs

"On my mark!" Rainbow Dash says as the line of pegasai and one super charged Alicorn put the goggles on. "NOW!" she yells and one by one they take off forming the cyclone.

Twilight calls the numbers out "...800...900...1000...1100! Wingpower... 1200...1500 Wingpower!" she clocks in the final speed as Spitfire looks surprised at the speed as the water shoots up to Cloudsdale.

Hours later Rage finally returns to the Palace of friendship to see Icezer and Christina gladly chatting as she sees him, Rainbow Dash and Twilight. "Welcome back Prince Rage." she winks

"Wh-what do you mean?" Rage asks looking around nervously

"Don't play dumb Icezer told me everything that has happened since I turned back."she says "You're a Prince! that is crazy!" she says

"Icezer..." Rage growls

"yeah?" he asks

"Remind me to kill you later..." he growls

"Uh Rage... you have a little something above your head..." Twilight says as he looks to see a scribbly in a speech bubble like thing

"Discord!" he yells scaring the Draconequus back to his normal form

"I didn't do anything." he says making them laugh

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6: Mirror's Edge

Chapter 6: mirror's edge

CHAOS REALM-COUNCIL CHAMBER

Rage, Chaotix, Leo, Ven, Vio, Nate and Shila were within the chamber Rage was summoned on Chaotix's request to discuss some information he had received.

"So what is it you want me to do?" Rage asks "I mean my main concern needs to be on locating the Dark Legion right now."

"I understand your stance Rage but there is no argument you stand the better chance, though we are the council of guardians it is clear that you are stonger then all of us." Leo says

"I realize that, sure a Dark Master or Lord of Darkness is one thing but a God of Darkness? I am not sure I can handle a god. You've seen me battle Vlagh and he's just a Lord and a low powered one at that. I also have to worry about that Spade fella. You've seen me fight him whether it is Ace or myself we don't stand a chance against him alone. Now you want me to go off and fight something that is at least 10 times stronger you say? I dunno..." Rage looks at them one by one

"Rage we never said you'd be alone. After all do you want to know who is the one to become A God of Darkness?" Ven asks

"I am not sure I want to but you are going to tell me anyways." Rage grumbles

"It's Dex, Rage one of our other Guardians." Vio says

"De-Dex?!" Rage gasps "But how could he obtain that much dark power?"

"Well we think he found a way to convert chaos energy into dark power." Nate comments

"Well if that is true then he is going to only keep getting more powerful." Rage sighs

"That's not all we got word from your friend Kai that he may be in it with the Dark Legion. he caught him and Vlagh talking with Scourge on Moebius." Ven adds

"Well we better let you go then Rage." Chatoix sighs "Can't keep you too long you have a battle to fight."

"Alright I will go then." Rage says

"Oh wait before you go," Ven says "We have something for you."

"What could you possible have that I could make use of?" Rage asks as Ven hands him a pair of ghostly green Inhibitor Rings

"Take these." he says

"Why I already have my own Inhibitor Rings." Rage says pointing his out

"I realize that but... these ones are special." Ven responds

"What they are green?" Rage asks not wanting to take them.

"Rage...why don't we talk in your chambers about this it is important." Ven sighs and Rage groans following him

CHAOS REALM: CHAOS TEMPLE-RAGE'S CHAMBER OF AWAKENING

"So what's this about?" Rage asks the white cat "What are so special about these?"

"These Inhibitor Rings we had crafted special for you by Al'kenur the Legendary weapons forger." Ven says "they were not easy to make but they are powerful."

"How so?" Rage asks

"Three things." Ven says holding up a finger "One it allows you more Chaos power." he then puts two up "Two, it grants you the Chaos Bow and the Sync Blade mod for your Blade of Chaos, you are the only one the Gods have allowed to have the Sync Blade with since the time of deity guardians." he then puts a third up "And three Rage we know about you Blood Form and you need to know it is not good for you these will prevent it from ever taking over."

Rage then takes them "So a legendary Chaos Bow and the Legendary Sync Blade powers. More Chaos access and you're blocking my Blood Form?" he asks "but why the Blood Form after all it is a family thing right?"

"Rage what you don't understand it... if you use it Justin or Vlagh will be able to control you just by one of their simple mind control spells. besides each time you use it...you become vulnerable to Darkness. We developed Demonic Chaos as an alternative to Darkness because if a guardian uses Demonic Chaos they don't have to worry about falling to the Darkness but if they close in on Darkness... you know what can happen."

Rage stands silent remembering how the Darkness took Emerald and the young wolf barely 12 killed himself to prevent it from completely controlling him. "That's right my old apprentice Emerald...he committed suicide to protect himself from it." Rage sighs the memory still upset him when he thought about it taking his Old Inhibitor Rings off which resulted in his Chaos Unleashed Form activating. Rage puts the left Ring on fine but when he puts on the right one he screams in pain as the energy from his Form slowly is sucked into the ring reverting him to normal. "What the hell was that?" he asks Ven with a shout of anger.

"I guess I should have told you." Ven sighs "That happens every time a Chaos User obtains their Inhibitor rings."

"It didn't happen the first time for me." Rage complains "So why this time?"

"Because the first ones were generated by your own energy but these are your first special ones. Only you can wear them unlike the time you let Shadow borrow yours until he could find his."

"Will this do anything to my Chaos Unleashed form and modifier?" Rage asks and Ven nods

"Because they are more powerful as a result all of your transformations will be boosted by an extra triple in power" he explains

"Alright thank you." Rage says before takinghis leave

PONYVILLE: PALACE OF FRIENDSHIP

Rage appears out of a Chaos Control to see his friends "Where have you been?" Rainbow Dash asks

"I was in a meeting with some of the Chaos Guardians from the past." Rage answers

"You got new Inhibitor Rings!" Ace notices and Rage smiles

"yeah," he replies

"What do they do?" Ace asks

"The Chaos Bow and Sync Blade mod for my Blade of Chaos." Rage says

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash says "And they're green!"

A second later a crystal guard runs in "Princess Twilight, Prince Rage please forgive my interruption but The Crystal Empire is under attack by Sombra, Tirek and The one you call Noah."

Rage, Christain and the mane 6 gasp at the news "Thank you." Twilight says to the guard "Come one let's move out!" she says

CRYSTAL EMPIRE

Tirek was holding a Crystal Unicorn as he saps her Magic "Your really think they will come Sombra?" he asks

"they better or that damned panda is gonna to get it." Sombra hisses looking at Shinig Armor who was standing guard in front of his wife Princess Cadence.

"I heard that!" Noah yells throwing a guard at the wall

"You won't hurt Cadence!" Shining Armor says looking Sombra dead in the eye

"Oh don't worry we won't hurt her if she comes back with us quietly." a voice chuckles as a dark purple hedgehog with a blue left eye and an amber right eye sporting the Dark Legions coat with the Number XVI on his left breast.

"You...you're-" Shining armor stammers "Dex... Prince Rage's old mentor."

"I am no longer Dex." the dark pruple hedgehog says in a gruff voice "I am... Dāku-shin the Dark." he then slowly walks up to Sombra who moves out of his way "And she is vital to our plans so back off!" he grunts throwing him to the side.

"Shining Armor!" Cadence screams "You monster!" she spits before he grabs her mouth

"Silence you inferior pony!" he snaps "You will do exactly what I say or lover boy over there dies got that missy?" he then lets her mouth go and uses a binding spell to tie her up

"You won't get away with this Rage and the others will stop you!" she says

"Did you say Rage?" he asks looking at her slapping her "Theres a rule NEVER SAY THAT NAME AROUND ME!" he yells

"Damn... he's sure crazy about forgetting him." Noah whispers

"As much as it hurts me to say it... I agree with the panda bear." Tirek says

"That fur ball is worthless a waste of time!" Dāku-shin growls before he hears an echo...

"Chaos Lance!" Rage's voice echoes as a Chaos Lace flies by him

"Speaking of the devil." he chuckles turning to see Rage standing tall. "If it isn't Rage Chaotic... still soft as ever purposely missing me from a sneak attack huh?"

"It's called chivalry a code the knights of old used." Rage says "Hitting an unsuspecting opponent is unjust."

"Where are all of slaves?" the dark hedgehog asks

"Do not call my friends slaves Dex!" Rage yells "They are nothing of the sort they help me and I help them because that's what friends do! Don't you remember when you were a kid your friends were the ones there for you no matter what!"

"It's not Dex anymore you worthless rodent it's Dāku-shin!" he yells back at Rage

"Dāku-shin? as is Dark God?" Rage smirks "how fitting a name to describe the path you have taken..." he looks at his old mentor "But enough chat I am here to save Cadence and make sure none of you harm Equestria again!'

"You and what army rat?" Dāku-shin asks obviously trying to make Rage mad

"This army!" Twiligh says as she and the others appear along with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna

"Tirek and Sombra I was hoping we'd never see each other again." Celestia says "this is your warning leave Equestria now or suffer the consequences!"

"We might be better off running here Master Dāku-shin without one of the other Dark Masters we can't win." Noah says

"You think I don't know that you fat sweaty fool?" the dark hedgehog growls "Legionnaires retreat!" he calls vanishing

"Fat?!" Noah yells as he vanishes soon Tirek and Sombra join them and Rainbow tries to go after them but Rage stops her

"Let them go." Rage says "They would have warp away before we could kill them anyways."

"Cadence are you alright?" Celestia asks helping her up

"For now." she says looking at Shining Armor who Luna and Christina were helping up "Is he okay?"

Luna shrugs "I don't know I am not a medical pony." she says as Christina feels his neck.

"He has a pulse so he's alive and breathing fine." she says then looks at him more thoroughly "He appears to have broken some ribs probably from being thrown. He needs to be taken to a Hospital for proper treatment." she says

"Since when did you become a medical expert Christina?" Icezer asks

"Ever since I finished medical school." she says "I am surgeon at Westside's Methodist Hospital."

"I will get him to the Hospital" Christain says picking Shining Armor up who stirs a bit but does not open his eyes as Christain runs off.

"Where is he taking him?" Cadence asks

"Probably the Ponyville Hospital." Twilight says "It would be the only one who can treat him so urgently."

"How about the guard?" Cadence asks as one of Celestia's guards comes up

"Most are hurt but there are very few who are dead." he says

"Oh why did this have to happen?" Cadence cries

"Do not worry Cadence." Rage says kneeling down in front of her and looking her in the eye "We will make them pay for this one way or another I promise you that." he says

"Thank you Rage." she smiles

"So what is our next move?" Alex asks

"I say we hit them where it hurts right in their base of operations!" Lightning says

"I am afraid it will not be that simple." Pen's voice comes from the stairs to the entrance of the room and they turn to see her

"Pen where have you been?" Rage asks

"I don't want to talk about it... but what I will tell you is The Dark Legion has moved their fortress. The one they have been operating from is abandoned." she says

"How do you know that?" Rage asks

"Because I told her." a blue-eyed human male around 16 with long silver hair says. he had on a black vest with a white under shirt. on his right shoulder was a gray and red shoulder pad of armor which was part of a sword sheath with a blade in it indicated by the white hilt extending from the sheath, he wore dark gray shorts and black sneakers. on his hands were bright red fingerless gloves

"Kai?" Rage asks "What are you doing here?"

"I came to assist," he says "Those Dark Legion assholes thought they could just go and kill those who defied to join them. When I caught wind of what they were doing I went to confront them at their home base which to my surprise was empty. Instantly I came to tell you." Kai looks at Rage "I don't like this one bit something feels off about this whole thing."

"I know but I can't find out what..." Rage sighs as a Guard runs up to him

"Prince Rage something is going on with the Mirror in The Palace of Friendship." he says

"Alright thanks we will look into it." Rage says "Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie come on. The rest of you I can you make sure everypony here's okay?" Rage asks

"Are you sure you don't want us along?" Icezer asks

"Yeah I know it's nothing dangerous." Rage says and Icezer nods

PALACE OF FRIENDSHIP

The seven arrive to see the mirror was glowing brightly.

"What's wrong with it?" Applejack asks

"I don't know!" Twilight says as it begins to distort and son eight pones pop out knocking each one of the seven down. when everypony gets themselves together they look at what looked like a clone An front of them! Two Rainbow Dashes two Applejacks, Two Flluttershys, two Raritys, two Pinkie Pies, one Alicorn and one Unicorn Twilights and Rages! and Sunset Shimmer

"This can't be good." both Twilights say at the same time

To Be Continued...

A/N: Werewolf you asked me about why you didn't see your review well the answer is I have guest review moderation on meaning I have to approve the review when posted by guests. This is to control spam reviews since I get a lot believe it or not. I hope that answers it and as to why that review with said question won't be showing up.


	7. Chapter 7: Two and Two marks trouble!

**Chapter 7: two and two marks trouble!**

**A/N: okay so to mark the difference between Rage and Twilight and their counterparts I will use Prince and Princess for the normal and just the name for our visiting friends. as for the others I will just use other.**

_My name is Rage and you might know me as Burning Rage depending on your world. Oh boy this is getting interesting! The Dark Legion attacking the Crystal Empire and now we get a surprise from Canterlot High... us! Something tells me things can only get worse from here..._

* * *

><p>"Hold up how is this possible!" Twilight asks<p>

"You're me!" Princess Twilight says

"What's going on here?" Rage asks

"Wait a sec." the other Applejack says "I think we are in Princess Twilight's word."

"You think?" Sunset Shimmer groans rubbing her head

"Wait a second." Prince Rage says "So if you are the lot from Canterlot High who is this?" he asks pointing at his counter part

"I am Burning Rage but everyone calls me Rage." Rage responds

"But how can you be me?" Prince Rage asks "If you are from the human version of Equestria how can I have one there?"

"Prince Rage has a good point." the other Applejack says

"Yeah he's from Mobius so how can one of him be from our world?" the other Rainbow Dash asks

""I thinks it's best we try not to make sense of how but why they are here." a voice says as the two groups look to see Silver Sunshine

"SS where the hay have you been?" Princess Twilight asks "I asked for you hours ago!"

"Sorry I was helping clean up in the Crystal Empire." he replies

"So Sunset Shimmer why are you all here?" Prince Rage asks

"Right we came to grab you and Twilight, we are in trouble." she says

"What kind of trouble?" Rage asks "And why didn't you write?"

"Because three strangers in black coats just walked into the school and put a spell on everyone even Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna!" Twilight says

"Black coat?" Prince Rage asks surprised

"The Dark Legion!" the seven say

"Who?" Rage asks

"It's better we not explain all about them let's keep it at they're trouble." Rainbow Dash answers

"But if that's true..." Princess Twilight says

"We need to go back with them." Prince Rage sighs

"Ugh..." Princess Twilight sighs

"We might be able to get some information from him so let's not just kill him right off the bat." Prince Rage says

"Why do you need information let alone why are you going to kill him?" Rage asks

"You know I would think my human counter-part would know more then this." Prince Rage sighs as he morphs to his hedgehog form "Let me make it quick I won't repeat it, The Dark Legion members are bad guys and they have been stirring up trouble all over and they don't stop so the only way we can stop it is if we kill them."

"Holy crap can I do that?" Rage asks

"No..." Prince Rage says with a sigh 'why do I get the feeling my human counterpart is an idiot...?' he asks himself in his head "Come on then let's go." he says walking in

"Wish us luck." Princess Twilight says and her friends nod as she follow the other eight in after Prince Rage.

[CANTERLOT HIGH-COURTYARD]

* * *

><p>By the time the others had stumbled out of the portal Prince Rage was digging in his belt bag before pulling out his old Inhibitor Rings and handing them to the other Rage. "here put these on." he says<p>

"Why?" Rage asks

"You will need them." Prince Rage says and his counterpart does so

"So what do they do?" he asks

"Regulate Chaos Energy so you can use it." Prince Rage says as they look around "It's quiet... too quiet." Prince Rage says looking around suspiciously

"Do you think it could have been the sirens?" Princess Twilight asks Sunset Shimmer

"I hope not." she says as Dark Spawns randomly form

(Music: Deep Drive-Kingdom Hearts II)

"AH!" Twilight screams "These things again!"

"Damn..." Rage curses

"uh Prince Rage what do we do? I can't fight on two legs!" Princess Twilight asks

"I got it." Prince Rage says forming his Blade of Chaos and slashes one as it leaps at him "Leave it to me!" he says as one by one he takes the Dark Spawns out as the others watch.

"Wow the other me sure can fight." Rage says

"Yeah Prince Rage is a well trained warrior." Sunset Shimmer says "He's not one you want to mess around with believe me."

"I can tell." Rarity says as the last one is defeated and a clapping was heard from the entrance as they look to see the three figures in black coats with the numbers XVI, XVII, and XVIII on them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Princess Twilight Sparkle." one says

"Adagio!" Sunset

"You're the Sirens!" Princess Twilight says

"So if it isn't Adgio, Aria and Sonatta." Prince Rage smirks "What are you doing with the Dark Legion?"

"And you are?" Aria asks

"Which version of my name to you want?" Prince Rage asks

"Both." Adagio replies

"Well then My name is Prince Burning Rage of Equestria the Prince of Unity. But I am more widely known as Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog the Chaos Guardian!" Prince Rage replies

"Wow I heard he's the like the one who single handedly took down Queen Chrysalis banishing her here." Sonatta says "He's like insainly powerf-" however she was cut off by Adagio's hand

"Shut it Sonatta." she says "You sure are a lot less pathetic then that human version of you Rage Chaotic."

"HAY!" Rage yells "I am not pathetic!" Rage gets ready to lash at them but his other grabs him

"Leave it." Prince Rage says "I will deal with this."

"Oh really?" Adgio smirks "I'd like to see you try and touch us!" she laughs "now!"she says and the three start to sing making Prince Rage look at them like they are crazy before the turned into their true forms.

"Okay that did what? give you an ugly makeover?" he taunts

"Not exactly." Aria smirks

"Wait how can you still be free?" Adagio yells in anger as his friends walk past him and behind the dazzlings

"Oh..." Prince Rage says "That's what it's supposed to do. Well to answer your question I am imune to darkness."

"So there is more to you then we heard." Adgio chuckles "Well I hope you can dodge as good as you can fight!" she yells throwing a large ball of energy in the air that then comes crashing down him making a large explosion. As the dust clear the notice Prince Rage was gone "What?! where is he?!" she screams

"Right behind you" Prince Rage says as he hits the three from behind with a Chaos Arc. "How about I show you a real transformation!" he smiles as he summons the Chaos Emeralds

"What is going to do bribe us?" Sonatta asks

"No you idiot those are The Chaos Emeralds!" Adagio yells hitting her upside the head as they watch Rage turn into Hyper Rage

(Music: Boss: GUN Mobile~Sonic Adventure 2)

"Now let's not make me go past this because I don't want to leave a mess for the school to clean up." Hyper Rage says

"Wh-what happened?" Twilight asks randomly as the other students gathered to see what was happening along with Celestia, Luna and the teachers

"How are they free?" Adagio yells

"That would be from the excess Chaos Energy generated during my Chaos Transformation." Hyper Rage says "Now they will all see you die!"

"Is that the one kid from before?" a voice asks

"Rage!" Sunset yells making him look at her "Don't you dare hold back on them!" she says

"I wasn't planning on it!" Rage smirks flying at the three who spread out to dodge leaving Sonatta to get head butted "Chaos Lance!" Rage yells throwing a large Chaos lance at her making her cough some blood up and collapse.

"Sonatta!" Aria yells throwing energy discs at Rage who blocks them with his sword as she does so. Adagion then sneaks up behind him and goes for an attack but Rage flies up in the air to avoid it but she follows him and kicks him over to Aria who then begin hitting him back and forth making it impossible to recover due to the tight space. soon they hit him into the ground and snapped him out of his Hyper Form since the Chaos Emeralds were laying just outside of the dust cloud.

Adagio and Aria begin to laugh as Sunset's eyes water along with Princess Twilight and the other human versions of the mane 6. "Rage!" Sunset yells "no!"

"now for you lot." Adagio says as they turn to aim a beam at the crowd in the school. The people begin to run frantically as they laugh charge the shot. Soon an echoing voice is heard

(Music: His World [Zebrahead Version]~ Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)

"I'm not done with you yet!" Rage's voice echoes as a large flare of bright red energy comes from the crater he was in. The three look as they then see Rage standing in his hedgehog form glowing red. His Inhibitor Rings then click off and drop to the ground as the energy flows into a flare like design releasing a gust of wind from the power.

"Are you still alive down there?" Adagio asks "Well then this is for what you did to Sonatta!" she and Arai then throw a large energy ball at Rage who throws a hand out sending it into the air behind him before it blows up behind them.

"My turn." Rage says forming an energy ball of his own "Chaos Limit: Ultima Beam!" he yells with an echoing voice as he charges all the energy his body could handle and releases it into one large beam hitting the two sending them to the ground. Rage then picks his Inhibitor Rings up and puts them back on reverting him to his normal form and walks to the two who were on the ground panting from their injuries.

"Damn..." the other Rage says looking wide eyed

"It's over Adagio you lost." Rage says looking down on the two as he readies a Chaos Spear and points his hand at them "Checkmate, any last words"

Adgio then gets to her knees "Please spare me!" she cries "I haven't learned anything but how to bring harm to others I promise I'll turn over a new leaf please just give me a chance."

"Me to!" aria adds

Rage looks at them his expression staying for a minute then he sighs putting his hand down and dispelling the energy "very well..." he sighs heavily "If you promise to..."

"NOW!" Adagio yells

"RAGE LOOK OUT!" Rainbow Dash yells

"huh?!" Rage looks to see and incoming arc of dark energy but a little too late as it hits him to the ground

"You know I can't have you killing these three." a voice says as Rage looks to see Nix and Spade with a revived Sonnata next to them "Especially when they are so vital to our plan."

"What plan?!" Rage grunts standing up again

"You will find out Rage...soon enough!" Spade laughs as the five disappear

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Werewolf brought a good question that a friend of mine actually asked not too long ago. the question was "I hang out with a lot of guy friends does that mean I am Gay?" and to be honest it got me thinking I might as well give my stance. No it does not, Hanging it with guy friends does not make you gay unless you are in a true relationship with one. I have a lot friends who are guys that I just hang with so do a lot of other people. But to put it out there for everyone I don't judge others on sexuality that's like inferring that because someone's a brony they are gay which is wrong I know a lot of people who are bronies and guess what they have girlfriends. I have a lot of guy friends myself we hunt together, play football, fish, camp. Most of them were in the Boy Scouts with me too and sometimes you just need some guy time with your pals go have fun, get some beers or whatever your into. I hope that clears it up for you werewolf I told the same thing to my friend and he felt a whole lot better. Anyways enough of that until next time Sonicfan0987 out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Taking the fight to them

**Chapter 8**

_(Rage POV)_

_I'm Rage the Hedgehog The Chaos Guardian. Last time I went with our pals from Canterlot High back to their world to see what was up. They said three of the Dark Legion Members had taken over the school and they were right! The three were the sirens but how? Twilight helped the others defeat them not too long ago. Then Spade saving them saying they were vital to their plans? I have a bad feeling about this..._

_Normal POV_

"Rage are you okay?" Sunset Shimmer asks running up to the red haired male who had just stood back up

"I am fine." he says "But I want to know what they meant by the Sirens being vital to their plans and how they got their powers back."

"What do you plan to do?" Applejack asks

"I don't think I have a choice but to take the fight to them." Rage responds looking at Princess Twilight "Let's go." he says to her and she nods

"Good luck." Sunset Shimmer says

"Rage wait!" the other Rage says throwing him a Chaos Emerald "You will need this."

"Right thanks." Rage says as the two walk through the portal back to Equestria where their friends were waiting all of them.

"So?" Pen asks

"What happened?" SS asks

"We fought the sirens and learned they are a vital part to the Dark Legions plans." Rage says

"What plan?" Christain asks and Rage shrugs

"Wait Rage didn't you say Noah stole an Energy Amplifier from Tails?" Icezer asks

"Yeah why?" Rage asks before it hit him "Oh crap!" he says "We need to get to the Dark Legion now!"

"But how?" Pen asks "We have no idea where they are."

"I do." Nazo says

"Well?" Rage asks

"A world known as the Twilight Realm" Nix says (Not related to the one from LoZ: Twilight Princess at all)

"The Twilight Realm?" asks Rainbow Dash

"The Twilight Realm is a world in the darkest depths where light barely exists" Nazo says "It is a dangerous place for the denizens of light and it weakens you powers just being there."

"But why would it be such a big deal to go now?" Christain asks

"The Twilight Realm is linked to all worlds Christain and if they plan to do what Rage and I are thinking then if we don't go now there will be no reason to go!" Nazo yells

"What do you think they are going to do?" Twilight asks

"They are going to use the Sirens power to influence others for their own benefit and use it to make every being obey them." Rage says "That means that we would be fighting a loosing war it just be us, Celestia, Nightmare Moon, and Luna against chaos knows how many others."

"And that would be along with whoever they already have." Ace adds in "At that point even the power of the Chaos Emeralds would be worthless."

"With that many people feeding power to Nix you may as well call him the new sole God." Rage says "He gets his power by the dark energy from others and the Sirens can make every one emit enough to allow him to squash us like a bug on the sidewalk... The Chaos Emeralds are already a long shot with Spade there too There is only one other thing I can think of."

"what is it Rage?" Twilight asks

"Mix the power of the Chaos Emeralds with The Elements of Harmony." Rage says

"How?" Twilight asks "There's no possible way."

"There is." Celestia says as she, Luna and Nightmare Moon appear "I have said before the Elements of Harmony and the Chaos Emeralds are one in the same. The are modeled after each other. With Rage the Chaos Guardian he might be able to harness their power alone and mix it with the Chaos Emeralds power."

"What brings you here Celestia?" Rage asks

"How did you know what we are doing?" Ace asks

"I know everything that happens in Equestria, and we are here to go with you." Celestia says

"Well we need to get going they could be ready as we speak." Nazo says "I'll open a path." Naz extends his arm and a portal opens.

"Let's go!" Rage yells running inside first with the others following behind

"He can be to thoughtless sometimes." Christain groans

**?-Twilight Realm**

The group looks around the dark purple illuminated landscape at the castle in the vally bellow them. Rage soon spots the Sirens and they all advance as fast as they could.

Meanwhile with the sirens they were talking "Alright girls Nix wants us to sing our song through the device he made to amplify it over all the worlds making them all obey us." Adagio chuckles "Then we will rule Canterlot High and it's world as well."

"But what if that Rage fella shows up again? won't he screw eveything up?" Sonatta asks

"Like you wouldn't?" Aria asks with a sly smile

"Enough!" Spade grunts "It is time." he informs them and they all head to the top of the large castle. At the same time the heroes arrive at the bottom where some of the lower members in the Coats with the lowest number being C (100).

"Do not let them get through!" Number C says as Dark Spawns leap at the group

"Let's go!" Rage yells as they break through with ease and enter the castle

Meanwhile on the roof was, Nix, Vlagh, Spade, Justin, Mephilies, The Sirens, Xerg, Spark, Noah, Dark Rage and Darkness. Nix then spoke... "Dark Masters of the Dark Legion today is the day we finally take rule of the Multiverse. With our device complete our Numbers XV, XVI, and XVII or The Sirens will use their power to make every living being in the worlds obey us. Then with that power we will destroy Rage Chaotic and all of his friends with him!"

"But Nix won't his friends be affected?" Noah asks

"No dipshit, Rage's friends have The Guardian's Blessing making them immune to it." Spade says hitting Noah upside the head

"Like I was supposed to know!" he spits

"Silence the both of you!" Dāku-shin yells walking up the stairs

"Dāku-shin what kept you?" Nix asks

"I was having to deal with something with some of our lower members." he answers

"What?" Xerg asks

"They said our pals from Equestria have arrived." he says as Chrysalis and Sombra walk up behid him

"Now then everyone is here the device is ready and it is time to begin The Age of Darkness!" Nix says as Darkness turns on the device and the Sirens begint to sing powering it up.

Meanwhile on the upper levels the group was fighting their way through as they hear the song "It's starting!" Twilight says as they open the door to the room before the final staircase to see Molestia and a cloned Nightmare Moon awaiting them.

"We have orders to not let you pass." the clone says

"You go I can handle these clowns." Nightmare Moon says

"Thank you." Luna says to her alter ego as the rest continue up the stairs to the are labeled 'Alter of Darkess'

on the Alter the Dark Masters sat watching the device charge "90%!" Dark Rage says looking at the readings "You're almost there Sirens just a little more and we can begin the activation!" he watches it hit 100 and yells it out.

"The end is at hand!" Nix laughs with the others soon joining

(Music: Showdown with King Arthur/Knight of the Wind -Insturmental Mix-)

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Rage's voice comes from the stairs of the alter

"You!" Darkness growls

"You are too late Light Guardians we have already charged the device!" Nix laughs "Activate it!" he says to Dark Rage who salutes.

"NO!" Icezer yells leaping for him and striking him with ice as Rage warps to Nix and tries to kick him but is grabbed by Spade. when Ace goes for an attack he tackled by Darkness. Rainbow then tries her luck and is grabbed by Justin but they were then released when their foes are hit with nergy beams. the rest get up as they see Nazo's hand glowing. but is then hit by a large black hand as it grabs him and the others.

(Music: On the Precipice of Defeat-Bleach)

"Its no use!" Nix says as he picks Rage up and hits him across the alter "We have won and now..." he pauses feeling dark energy hit him "Nothing can stop us! You were too weak to begin with anyways and you knew it!" he laughs

Rage slowly gets up "Life Chaos Root." he says as his wounds heal and he summons the Blade of Chaos and leaps for Nix who grabs his blade and throws it and Rage off to the side

"Please you are no match for me alone." he laughs "And all of your friends are useless they can't escape!"

"You are right on one thing..." Rage grunts "I may not be a match for you alone. But you are wrong you don't have all of my friends." he smirks as a laser beam hits the beast freeing Ace who spins before landing next to Rage and Rez lands

"Metal Rage?!" Dāku-shin says surprised "But Rage turned you into scrap!"

"I self-repaired and learned that you had me doing the wrong things. I am my own Master and it is thanks to Rage and I am Rez not Metal Rage." Rez replies

"Is that is?" Nix laughs "a useless robot?!" But then a sword slice makes the large Dark Spawn drop the rest as a blur flies in and catches them. it was then a certain gray wolf with black hair highlighted with red tips drops with his sword from the slice.

"Joseph?!" Darkness yells "How did you get here?!"

"It doesn't matter." Joseph responds as the others are dropped and in the air was Silver and Hikari who had caught the others before dropping to the ground.

"Sorry we're late." Hikari smiles

"But we made it!" Silver says glowing with his psychokinesis green energy.

"Bring all you want it will not matter!" Nix laughs we are already charged enough!"

"Now Rage it's time!" Celestia says as she and Nightmare Moon reach the alter.

"Right." Rage says as he summons the chaos emeralds and Twilight opens the chest with The Elements of Harmony which join the Chaos Emeralds and the two swirl in two rings like an atom as Rage glows. Soon the light blinds the others.

When it dies Rage was there his normal hedgehog body in tact as a brighter red then normal. He had hair like his alicorn forms, smoky gray with red tips, two red wings and his alicorn tail. his clothing was changed. he had his dark gray jacket with Rainbow Dash, Twilights and Fluttershy's Cutie marks onhis right side. Rarity's, Applejack and Pinkie Pie's on his left. On the jackets end and sleeves were white flames Under that was a dark red T-shirt with what would have been his Cutie Mark in Equestria in the center. his pants had turned to dark gray shorts with the same white flames His shoes were black with a white flame patter on them and he was glowing with energy. Rage then opens his now rainbow colored eyes which matched his rainbow colored inhibitor rings.

Nix looks in shock at the new form the Hedgehog had entered surprised by its look and power readings. "What is this form?" he asks in shock

"I guess we should call it... Harmonic Chaos Rage!" Rage smiles as he floats just off the ground and his blade appears out a a mixture of fire and light energy.

"What's his energy readings?" Darkness asks

"Over 9000." Justin says "Wait over 150000, no 900000. They are over 1 million and-!" he says before the reader he was using overloaded and broke "dear god."

"And ours?" Dark Rage asks

"Still more" he says before loweing his voice to say "I think..."

"Let's go!" Harmonic Chaos Rage says

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9: Battle Masters of Darkness

**Chapter 9: Battle! Masters of Darkness**

"_What for is this?" Nix asks looking at Rage's transformation_

"_I am... Harmonic Chaos Rage." he smirks_

"_You don't think you can win do you?" Darkness asks_

"_I have to." Harmonic Chaos Rage yells_

Harmonic Chaos Rage leaps at Nix who flash steps to avoid the attack "Darkness!" he says looking at him

"On it." he says leaping for Rage for an attack but Icezer freezes him

"fight me coward!" Harmonic Chaos Rage yells to Nix sending a slash of energy at him.

"You are pathetic Nix." Spade says "Let me show you how it's done!" Spade then goes for Rage but...

"Holy Chaos Strike!" Ace yells hitting Spade down to the ground before landing across in the fields bellow the castle. "You're mine Spade!" he says launching himself at the hedgehog with a sword of energy in his hands

"Very well Rage let's finish this." Nix says

(Music: It has come to this~Sonic and the Secret Rings)

Rage then charges for Nix hitting him to the ground before dropping down himself to see Nix standing like nothing happened. Nix points a finger at Rage and says "Nuro" and then a large beam of dark energy shoots at him only for him to dodge at the last second.

"Chaos Lance!" Rage yells throwing a spear of energy at Nix missing.

"Too slow." he smirks next to Rage hitting him with a sword slice

Meanwhile with Ace...

Ace and Spade were standing both panting from the exchange of attacks. "You have lasted longer then I thought Ace." Spade says "But it's over!" he yells lashing at the chaos beast again who does the same. 'I hope the others are okay...' he thinks as he counters one of Spade's attack.

Back up top Xage had used his power to transform into one of his forms and Icezer had entered his Ice Titan form a chill wind blew over the battlefield as Celestia went toe to toe with Sombra and Joseph, Pen and Twilight took the Sirens.

"It's no use Christain you cannot stop us." Justin laughs as the light gray hero

"No, we can." Christain says "I know it right now Ace and Rage are taking care of Spade and Nix while we take you out. We all will do our part!" he yells and leaps in the air "Dawn Buster!" he shouts as his blade glows with light energy before he crashes into Justin. Not too far Vlagh and SS were going toe to to... "Xenon Buster Cannon!" SS yells launching a beam at Vlagh which hits him dead on making him fall down to the ground to finish the small battle SS floats down injured and rests looking at the others slowly take down the others "I hope the others are okay..." he says "Rage...Ace..."

As for Ace he finally took Spade down but at a decent toll as he was injured badly himself and was panting... "It's up to you now Rage..." he says he could feel Nix was the last one still in battle with Rage.

Rage gets hit by Nix again hitting the side of a mountain this time and grunting in pain before collapsing. "It's over Rage the Hedgehog... I win!"

"no..." Rage pants glowing "I won't let you... after all those innocent people you hurt all of them light and dark...for them I am their revenge you cannot hear nor feel them but they are counting on me and I will not let them down... I will stop you Nix even if it costs me my life!" Rage yells as a glow of energy flows to him adding to his power. "Harmonic Chaos Beam!" he yells firing a blazing rainbow beam at Nix who tires to avoid it but gets hit and lands near Spade's nearly lifeless body panting the beam had brought him to his knees and his power weakened.

"Time to... show...no mercy!" he yells taking the remaining energy from Spade to heal him and add to his power "Hell Finisher!" he yells shooting a beam of energy at Rage.

"Chaos Finisher: Ultima Harmonic Chaos Beam!" Rage yells firing his own as the two beams meat they struggle to overcome the other and as Nix's begins to win Rage heard a voice

"You can do it Rage!" Rainbow Dash yells down and Rage looks determined

"I win"! Nix laughs before Rage finally adds the last bit of energy to have his beam destroy Nix's "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nix yells in agony as the painful beam disintegrates him.

"Game...Over...Nix..." Rage pants as he returns to normal and passes out.

(music stop)

"Rage!" Rainbow yells as they reach him

"He's fine just exhausted let's get him home." Nazo says,

RAINBOW DASH'S HOME

TWO DAYS LATER...

Rainbow and the others look at Rage who slowly wakes up "wh-where am I?" he asks looking at Rainbow and then to the others "And who are you guys?"

"What?!" they gasp

"How do you not remember us?" Twilight asks

"Even your own brother?" Icezer asks

"I think you have the wrong guy, I'm the Chaos Guardian Rage or Prince Burning Rage of Equestria." Rage responds "I don't have any brothers and who are the rest of you?"

"He...really forgot..." Rainbow Dash sighs

"Icezer, go find Chaotix." Christain says

"no need I am right here." the white wolf says looking at Rage "Can the rest of you come with me?" he asks

"sure." they say following him out of the room

"It looks like The Harmonic Chaos Form used more energy then we thought... that's causing his memory loss... he should regain it over time but... " he stops

"But?" Xage asks

"But, you are not done yet... Spade is still alive as is Nix." Chaotix sighs "They were revived in hell."

"WHAT?!" everyone gasps

"And Rage is in not condition to fight with his memory gone." Icezer sighs "This is not good..."

**to be continued**


	10. Chapter 10: Restoration

**hapter 10: Restoration**

**Okay this chapter is going to be full of flashbacks as Rage regains his memory so bewarned the italic flashbacks are coming!**

"Why is it Rage only for got us but remembers the princesses?" Twilight asks

"I wounder if it's due to you being tied by the Elements." Xage says "I mean he had to use them to turn in to that form."

"Maybe we could wish upon the Chaos Emeralds to bring his memory back like he did with Sonic." Rainbow Dash suggests

"You guys do what you want." Ace says

"What? Aren't you going to help?" Icezer asks

"Nazo and I are going after Spade..." Ace says "It's a personal battle you understand right?"

"yeah, good luck." he sighs as the two chaos beasts leave right as Rage walks out of the bedroom.

"Rage!" Icezer says "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah..." he says looking at them "It's weird I feel like I should know you all but I can't seem to remember..."

"What do you remember?" Fluttershy asks

"I remember using the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony to fight Nix at the end of the battle I must have passed out... besides that nothing." Rage sighs "Nothing besides knowing I was after the Dark Legion upon Chaotix's request and The Princesses..." Rage stops and looks at Twilight "P-Princess Twilight...I think I remember now..."

"_Chaos Spear!" Rage yells hitting Eggmans pod slowing him down_

"_Fine...I will just have to use this." Eggman sighs and a portal opens before Rage which he tries to sto but falls in before passing out..._

_**Canterlot Library**_

"_I think he's waking up Spike." Twilight says as they look at a red Alicorn open his eyes._

"_W-where am I?" he stutters sitting up and looking at his hoof with surprise "My hands where are they?!" he yells_

"_Uh...are you okay?" Twilight asks him_

"_huh?" Rage looks at her "Where am I better yet what am I?" he asks_

"_I see you are from another world." Twilight sighs "Well then to be short you have turned into an Alicorn...welcome to Equestria I am Princess Twilight Sparkle_

"You were the one who found me when I first arrived here so long ago." Rage says "Then you helped me out on my missions."

"Yeah!" Twilight says happily "Do you remember the others?"

"Xage...Icezer...how could I forget you?!" he asks himself

"_You two will be great additions to darkness!" a male wolf in his 20s says looking at the two young hedgehogs barely in high school who were shaking in fear at the man. The two were Icezer and Xage_

"_P-P-Please l-l-let us g-g-go!" Icezer begs_

"_Not a chance."the wolf says grabbing Icezer but then a red blur comes out of nowhere and hits him down. "Who did that?" he growls looking to a crimson hedgehog with emerald green eyes, a dark gray jacket with two red stripes, a dark green shirt with a black 'R' on it. Long navy blue jeans, red shoes with a black stripe and dark gray fingerless gloves in his right hand was a dark red blade with a dark gray hilt and an eye like gem at the base of the blade_

"_Let them go." he says_

"_Rage!" his brother's yell_

"_Who are you?!" the wolf asks_

"_I am Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog The Guardian of Chaos." the crimson hedgehog replied_

"_You...you're their brother aren't you?! How is it you became the Chaos Guardian?!" the wolf yells_

"_It does not matter." Rage says leaping for him and after a battle with Rage as the victor Rage releases his brothers_

"_Rage you saved us!" Icezer sniffs_

"_Thank you!" Xage says_

"_Your welcome." Rage smiles_

"It was when you were abducted my destiny changed and I became the Chaos Guardian..." Rage sighs looking around "Wait where are Ace and Nazo?"

"You remember them too..." Applejack sighs

"They went to fight Spade." Chrstain says

"How long ago did they leave?" Rage asks

"Only a few minutes ago." Twilight says

"Thanks." Rage says running out of the Palace of Frindship

Meanwhile Ace and Nazo had just made it to the Everfree Forest when they hear a voice call "Ace! Nazo!" it was Rage they turn to see him run up

"Rage!" Nazo says surprised

"you remember everything now?" Ace asks and the crimson hedgehog shakes his head

"No, I don't remember five of the ponies but when I heard you had gone off to fight spade I needed to catch up." he answers

"Rage this is out fight stay out of it." Nazo says

"I understand but I came to give you two something..." Rage says pulling The Chaos Emeralds out "Ace you might want these." he says

"Thank you Rage... and good luck getting your memory back." Ace says before the two continue and Rage returns to the Palace of friendship

'I wonder why I can't remember them... those five ponies the rainbow one especially... I should know them but...I can't recall why?' he wonders as he returns and looks at the Court of Friendship suddenly memories flood into him...

"_Sorry about that..." the Alicorn says shaking the clothing off_

"_Oh it's alright darling." Rarity says "You look new who are you?"_

"_I am Burning Rage." the Alicorn responds_

"_Rarity." the unicorn smiles flipping her hair_

_Rainbow Dash looked at the mud covered pony as he clean himself with a spell revealing an Alicorn "Are you okay?" she asks_

"_yeah, who are you?" he asks as Rainbow Dash helps the stranger up_

"_I'm Rainbow Dash, you were fling really fast there and you looked like it was your first time, with that speed I figured I'd know you but who are you?" the prism like pegasus replies_

"_I am Burning Rage but call me Rage." he replies_

"_NO!" Fluttershy yells as a small bird falls from her back, before it hits the ground a red blur grabs it before hitting a tree and Fluttershy lands to see a red Alicorn laying in front of the tree rubbing his head with the bird on his stomach_

"_Om my are you okay?" the shy pegasus asks_

"_Dont worry about me." he replies "I am just glad the bird is okay."_

"_thank you for saving him mister." Fluttershy says_

"_No problem I am Burning Rage." he says and he hears her squeak somethings "I didn't get that." he says_

"_I'm...Fluttershy." she says again_

"_Fluttershy, what a nice name." he smiles_

_Applejack and Applebloom were putting some Apples away when they hear... "INCOMMING!" as a red Alicorn crashes next to them making the grape juicer they had recently been using break._

"_What in tarnation?!" Applejack asks looking at the Alicorn who gets up_

"_Oh I am so sorry, Miss." he says looking a the mess he made "Let me clean it up!"_

"_don't worry about it." Applejack says_

"_I can't- wait did you say not to worry about it?" he asks and she nods "Why thank you miss."_

"_It's Applejack." the apple farmer replied_

"_Applejack, thank you...I am Burning Rage." the Alicorn replied_

"_Ooo there's the new pony!" Pinkie Pie squeals as she sees a red Alicorn walk her way and she readies the party cannon as he walks she fires it... next thing she knew was..._

"_Chaos Spear!" the Alicorn had yelled as the Cannon is destroyed_

"_Aww you broke my Pary Cannon." Pinkie Pie pouts_

"_Oh sorry It's just where I come from that is normally a bad thing..." he apologizes_

"_It's okay I am Pinkie Pie I love to party and meet new ponies, speaking of which your new here who are you, where are you from, what-" Pinkie Pie starts and he puts a hoof to her mouth_

"_First one question at a time, second I am Burning Rage." he replies_

"That's right...they are my friends... Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and most important my marefriend... Rainbow Dash I remember now! Could I have forgotten them as a side effect from the one form I used to defeat Nix?"

[Meanwhile]

Ace and Nazo find Spade wandering forest and finally catch up to him "Spade!" he yells

"Ace... Nazo we have unfinished work don't we?" he chuckles

"We are here to finish this." Ace says

"Well it's nice to have minds thinking alike I guess." Spade chuckles

(Music: For True Story... For Sonic V.S. Shadow-Sonic Adventure 2)

"Ready Nazo?" Ace asks turning to his Chaotic Hope form

"Ready..." Nazo smiles turning into his Perfect Form and the three clash in a battle of Chaos powers and physical attacks. they three exchange hundreds to thousands of blows between the two heroes and one Dark version of a hero. Eventually Spade gets fed up with the battle

"Let's see you survive this!" he laughs shooting a high power beam of energy at Ace

"ACE!" Nazo yells as he leaps for his brother knocking him out of the way resulting in the beam hitting him dead on throwing his body to the edge of the clearing.

[Back in the Palace of Friendship]

"Rage you got your memory back!" Rainbow Dash says hugging him as he shoots his head to the window overlooking the Everfree Forest

"Did you feel that?" he asks

"Yeah, that was a powerful energy... from Spade." Christain says

"I'll go see what's happening you guys stay here." he says leaping out of the window and heading for the Everfree Forest

Rage soon arrives at the entrance to the forest and heads on in

Back in the clearing Ace gets up to see Nazo laying on the ground "NAZO!" he yells looking at his brothers body and back at Spade feeling anger surge through him. Rage arrives just in time to see Ace transform again... this time he was an orange cream like color with four spines and quills in back which formed an X with two up and two down on both rows. his shoes were red and gold and his eyes a pure gold as he opens them a cream orange energy flows around him. "I will never forgive you for this!" he screams at Spade

"Amazing..." Rage says "He entered a Chaotic God form... I never thought it was possible but... he did it." Rage then runs over to Nazo and bandages up the wounds 'I have to do what I can to help him' he thinks

As for Ace he was assaulting Spade with attack after attack hoping to stop Spade one and for all. Nazo who was looking at Rage healing him grabs his arm "Rage... it's okay I am ready to move on... I don't deserve a second chance after...all those people that I hurt..."

"I know..." Rage responds "but you have a brother to apologize to as well and I am goingto make sure you can do that."

"Thank you..." Nazo says "And I am sorry for out quarrel in the past."

"Save your strength Nazo." Rage replies "I know,"

"Enough of this!" Spade yells "Chaos Cannon!" he yells shooting a Chaos Cannon at Ace who counters with his own and the two fight for control Spade slowly gaining the advantage. Rage looks over at them seeing the beam struggle.

"Come on Ace you can win! Do it for us... your friends... Do it for Nazo!" he yells

With that the hedgehog's eyes light up "Nazo..." he repeats "FOR NAZO!" he yells and with the power surge from the encouragement from Rage he gathers the energy and begins to take out Spades beam.

"Shit!" Spade says trying to repel it but fails as he his consumed in Ace's attack. When the beam dies nothing was left of Spade. Instantly Ace powers back down and runs to Nazo who Rage had been keeping alive "Nazo!" he says keeling over him as the rest of the group finally makes it to the scene

(Music: Roxas- Kingdom Hearts II{I think it fits the scene})

"Is that..." Twilight gasps

"...Nazo..." Christain breaths as the run over

"Spade... I'm sorry..." he coughs "I was a fool...I fell to the darkness and we nearly killed each other cause of my stupidity... After all these years...all the people I hurt...even you...I didn't even s-stop to think what I was doing...I am sorry...please forgive me...brother..." Nazo lets his last breath out as Ace's eyes fill with tears as he picks his dead brother up.

"NAZO!" he screams before breaking down to tears. Soon rain begins to fall as Ace cries over Nazo's body and the blood starts washing away in the rain. Rage then puts his arm on Ace's shoulder

"I can't believe it..." Rage says himself "Nazo...just...gone...I wish I could tell you how bad you must feel Ace..." he sighs as the rest make it over "But...he's on his way to the heavens...he's going to a better place." Rage then gives ace a comforting hug as the others feeling torn themselves join in. "Ace?" Rage asks and the hedgehog looks at him "Can come with me... I want to show you something..." he extends a hand "You might find it comforting..."

Ace slowly takes Rage's hand and Rage warps them to a room. "Theres nothing here Rage..." he says before the ground bellow begins to show as black bird like things fly past them and Ace looks down to see... a pane like Rage's Station of Awakening but with Nazo.

"It's your brothers." Rage says as they see it change from an evil dark panel to his old form as Ace once knew him and one of the circles has his sacrifice added with him pushing Ace out of the way "Nazo's sacrifice will never be forgotten."

"Rage...c-can I lay Nazo to rest here?" Ace asks

"That was why I brought you here." Rage says and Ace walks down to the panel and lays Nazo's body down.

"Nazo...some remember you as a monster...but you are my brother and I promise I will finish what we stared in your name...brother." Ace says

"Take as long as you need." Rage says "I must go return when you are ready." Rage then disappears in a portal which remains open and appears with the others once again.

"How's Ace?" Fluttershy asks

"He's torn up about it and he should be... he lost his brother and that cannot be easy..." Rage sighs "It's best we let him recover as long as he needs we shouldn't push him too far after all of this."

"You're right Rage. What do we do now?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Let's wait for Ace." Rage replies

Back with Ace he was sitting next to Nazo as the door opens and Ven looks in "What do you want?" Ace hisses

"I came to see if you needed anything." he says "And I have some respects to pay myself." Ven walks in and looks at Nazo "Your brother was a good man inside Ace and he died protecting you... I knew him in what would be his fourth natural life is he died normally. There was a period where he had snapped out of the corruption and we were good pals for a while." Ven sighs "He won't be forgotten easily, even Master Rage is surprised by this... in fact all of us are he fought bravely and died with great honor."

"Thanks." Ace says "It means a lot." Ace finally stands up "It is time I return there is a battle that I should help finish for Nazo."

"Anytime you need to see him come back here I will make sure we get his spirit here for you Ace." Ven says

"You'd do that?" he asks and Ven nods "Thank you." Ace smiles a bit before using the portal to return

**To be continued**


	11. Epilouge Credits & HCC16 Prologue

**Chapter 11: All ends are beginnings, Credits, And HCC 16 preview**

_(Rage POV)_

Nazo has sacrificed himself for Ace. Spade is gone and that mean The Dark Legion has been defeated and hopefully for good this time... Things are hard for us coming to terms with everything that has happened. Ace is with Twilight not sure what he wants to do right now... Fluttershy is helping the injured guard ponies from The Crystal Empire, Rarity at work on a new dress thing. Rainbow is busy with her normal stuff and Twilight helping the Princesses calm every pony down.

_(3__rd__ person POV)_

_[Music: The War Still Rage's within-Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance_

Rage stood on the edge of Angel Island looking at the sun setting on Equestria. "Rest easy guys..." he says to himself but referring to his friends "Because for now the path a head looks to be in the clear. We have been through a lot and you all deserve the rest." he says as Icezer walks up to him

"Who are you talking to Rage?" he asks

"Nothing just...thinking out loud." Rage sighs

"So Rage did you believe what Nix said about the Dark Spawns? Being real people?" Icezer asks and Rage looks grim at the mention "Oh...sorry I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's okay..." Rage sighs "but yeah... I do. They are all just desperate people...fighting for causes...reasons they don't believe in or just don't understand..."

"So you're just gonna keep killing them in cold blood?" Icezer asks and Rage shoots him a look summoning his sword making Icezer back up. "Rage... calm down..."

"I'm not mad Icezer" Rage sighs putting his sword out "I don't kill them in cold blood...My blade is a blessing for them... releasing them of their sins allowing them to pass on in peace."

"So what are you going to do now Rage? Now that the war is over?" Icezer asks him

Rage looks at the sun again as the wind blows his jacket lightly with the grasses "For you it is... but for me... The war is never over... there might be a small rest time now but sometime soon I will be needed. Just like how the setting sun gives way to the moon only to return later the darkness will return. But for now I will fade into the shadows and wait until the world needs me again."

"Well... Rage you are never alone remember that. You have great friends here in Equestria, Twilight, Rainbow and them, Christain, Rez, the Princesses, Nightmare Moon they are all there for you when you need them." Icezer says as he looks at the portal back to Mobius "I need to go."

"Good luck." Rage says as his brother leaves and he returns his gaze to the sunset

_(Rage POV)_

Things never Change, I will be locked in a never ending battle until the day I fall in battle. I am Rage the Hedgehog the Light in the Darkness...

**End...**

**=Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 14/Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 15 Credits=**

**Author**

**Sonicfan0987**

**co-Author**

**sonic3461**

**Proofreading**

**Sonicfan0987&Luminous Chaos**

**-Cast-**

**Chaos Guardians**

_Rage the Hedgehog/_

_Prince Burning Rage_

_Chaotix the Wolf_

_Vex_

_Leo_

_Vio_

_Nate_

_Shila_

**Heroes**

_Ace the Hedgehog-sonic3461_

_Pen Dragon Quill-decode9_

_Rez_

_Icezer the Hedgehog_

_Xage the Hedgehog_

_Christain the Hedgehog_

_Lightning-Skyler Hope Universe_

_Ash the Hedgehog- Ash the Hedgehog_

_Silver Sunsihne(SS)- Silver Sunshine the Hedgehog_

**Equestria (HASBRO)**

_Princesss Twilight Sparkle_

_Princess Celestia_

_Princess Luna_

_Princess Cadence_

_Nightmare Moon_

_Rainbow Dash_

_Fluttershy_

_Applejack_

_Pinkie Pie_

_Rarity_

_Spike_

_Angel Bunny_

**Mobius (SEGA)**

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik_

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Amy Rose_

_Knuckles the Echinda_

_Tikal the Echidna_

_Dark Gaia_

_Light Gaia/ Chip_

**Dark Legion**

_Spade the Hedgehog-Sonic3641_

_Spark- Decode9_

_Darkness the Hedgehog_

_Vlagh_

_Nix_

_Justin the Hedgehog_

_Adajio Dazzle-Hasbro_

_Sonnata Dusk_** -**_Hasbro_

_Aria Blaze-Hasbro_

_Noah-Christain Ape99_

_Anti-Rage_

_Dark Icezer_

**Special Thanks**

_decode9_

_Christain Ape99_

_Sonic3461_

_Silver Sunshine the Hedgehog_

_Skyler Hope Universe_

_And all Reader and Reviewers!_

**HCC 16 Preview**

The sun rises for Equestria and Twilight was wandering the Everfree Forest with Rage heading to The Castle of the Two Sisters. "So Twilight why are we going to the Castle again?" Rage asks

"Well Lunar told me he sensed a strange anomaly and wanted us to check it out." Twilight replies

"You sure he didn't do something again like the time he causes all hell... literally?" Rage asks

"Certain I felt it too it's not good either." Twilight says

"Well I hope you're not bluffing Twilight cause I was rather enjoying my time at the beach with Rainbow Dash." Rage yawns readjusting his jacket as they reach the castle.

"That's weird it's...gone." Twilight says surprised before a red blur tackles her

"Who are you?!" the mysterious stranger asks.

"Chaos Lance!" Rage yells and launches a Chaos Lance and Twilight attacker who was a crimson hedgehog who looks over with his emerald eyes and leaps out of the way his dark green shirt flailing as he summons a sword and goes to attack Rage but he blocks the strike with his sword making the hedgehog leap back. They finally got a good look at him.. it was a red hedgehog with a shirt , gloves and shoes identical to Rage's. "Identify yourself." Rage says

"My name is Rage the Hedgehog the New Chaos Guardian. Now who are you and how did you come across that weapon?"

"You mean Bureijingukaosu?" Rage asks "Well my name is Rage the Hedgehog Guardian of Chaos."

"Impossible!" the stranger yells

"Is it?" Rage asks "We have the same shirt... there is only one like it. It was a gift from Chaotix remember?"

"You...are me!" the Young Rage says

"Yeah only older and a lot more experianced." Rage responds

**To be continued in Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 16: Dual Fates**

**OC transfers to HCC16 are accepted!**


End file.
